Phoenix Wright Justice is Magic MLP crossover
by S9841149F
Summary: This are all the cases for the phoenix wright:justice is magic!


Each case contain spoilers. Don't read it if you don't want spoilers!

Case 1: Return to the Beginning Turnabout!

Phoenix Wright was summoned to equestria. It has been 8 years since Turnabout Storm. To prove that Pinkie did not Assault Mrs Cake. But then Phoenix Wright was hit by something from somepony that he had amnesia which lead him to get arrested and accused on the Murder of Marble Pie. Was pie really murdered? It's up to twilight and her friends to bail him out! Will they? Find out!

Case 2: The Dark Everfree Turnabout!

A few days after the first case, Trouble was brewing in the Everfree Forest. A deal with Some sales pony went wrong and the celebrity Rara was caught, and hearby charged with the murder. Applejack believes she is innoncent and ask twilight for an attorney's help. Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright were summoned. Is rara innoncent or guilty? Find out!

Case 3: The Glimmer of Hope Turnabout!

It's Starlight Glimmer's birthday today! It is such a happy occassion! Like always something goes wrong! A so call cake prank go wrong and Glimmer got blasted and was seriously injured. But Pinkie Pie was arrested for the attempted murder on Starlight Glimmer. Is there any glimmer of hope left for Pinkie Pie? Leave it to Athena Cykes and..BLACKQUIL?! Find out!

Case 4: The Honest Turnabout!

One day in sweet apple acres, there was quite a festival going on. Until somepony died due to a poisonous apple. And that unfortunately the victim is Gtanny Smith. It seems applejack is guilty? But is she? Applejack's got a defender here and it's wait...Simon AGAIN?? And he is at the lawyer's bench now! Will Simon get Applejack an aquittal? Find out!

Case 5: The Fashion Turnabout!

In Manehattan, Coco Pommel was working on some dresses when suddenly a mysterious unicorn walked in. It was rarity! And she wants to..kill her? Which of course she was charged with the murder of Coco Pommel. Worse all the attorneys was arrested plus twilight's friends as they were in the room at the time of the murder! Only Twilight was the only one not in that room at the time of the murder. She is the

only one to save her friends! Can she do it? With EDGEWORTH as the prosecutor? Find out!

Case 6: The Von Karma Turnabout!

Last case was quite a ride for the worse. They have been found guilty. As if the salt isn't bad enough Twilight was found guilty of fabcriating evidence and all are in jail. What is even worse, Luna was found guilty of murdering Celestia! With no available attorneys who can help? Find out!

Case 7: The Mia and Maya Turnabout for Truth!

The Defence and Luna were found guilty for presenting Classified Evidence and Murder. The only option left. Is to call Maya and channel Mia! To prove three cases. The Cases 5 and 6 innoncence and prove that this case of the murder of Zecora is linked! Can she do it? Find out!

Case 8: The Double Flight and Magic Trouble Turnabout

Freedom did not last long, four ponies were charged on the murders of Princess Luna and Cadance in Canterlot and The Crystal Empire. They are Starlight,Trixie,Rainbow and Fluttershy. Can they escape this one alive or to the moon they go? Find out!

Case 9: The Black Justice Turnabout!

Sunset Shimmer return to the pony world at a bad time and found out her mentor was dead. As if it wasn't bad enough. Sunset Shimmer was murdered. Even through baised evidence, they accused Starlight Glimmer of murdering Sunset Shimmer. Only Blackquil, Edgeworth and Twilight can save this darn dark equestria. But the Two Von Karma and Prosecutor Sadahamachi are in their way! Can they blast through these dark times and trials? Find out!

Final Case: The Turnabout of Friendship!

The Mane 7 and Spike decide these murders and dark times has gone far enough and decide to bring whoever responsible to justice. However, one obstacle remains. Spike and all the different tribes leaders were found guilty of kidnapping and murder of Queen Nova and Princess Skystar. Only the Attorneys and Mane 7 can save the day! And end the dark times once and for all and bring the criminal to justice! Can they do it with their lives on the line? Can they use the Magic of Friendship to put an end to these terrors? Find out!

Bouns Case: Turnabout School and Justice!

After all that happen just has returned to its former glory, fair trials took place,innoncent until proven guilty. Orcellus was accused of stealing royalty's property,attempt kidnapping of her classmates and disrupting peace. But her friends believes she is innoncent. But who is the one who make it look like she is the cultprult. Will the student 6 triumph with the help of the Mane 7 and spike? Find out!


End file.
